Unofficial Possibilities
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: A collection of moments on three boys: James Potter, Sirius Black and Danny Evans, and the ups and downs of their relationship. Slash, Language, Threesomes and Smut :)


**The Art of Skirting Around the Subject**  
**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Triad**: Sirius/James/MaleOC

**Prompts**: muddy boots, paw prints, sideways, umbrella stand, blue

**Warnings**: Slash, Language

* * *

"RC, that was genius! Absolutely fucking genius! Trapping Snape in an umbrella stand," Sirius cried, "I didn't even know you knew magic like that."

It was quite a sight, I must admit seeing Snape sucked into an umbrella stand like that had to be the funniest thing we'd ever done.

"I'm Lily's twin brother, she didn't get all the brains you know," I laughed as we trapsed mud along the seventh floor corridor. Filch was going to be so unimpressed, and if he found us whilst we were dirtying up the floor, he'd probably hang us from our thumbs in the dungeons.

"Yeah, but apparently she got all the good looks," James grinned, looping his arm around my waist to show he was joking. I feigned mock horror and pushed him away playfully.

"I thought it was me and Sirius you loved," I retorted, "Lily is Remus' girl and you know it."

Before either of us could say another word Sirius transformed into Padfoot and leapt at James, knocking him to the ground with a soft thud. James struggled under the weight of Sirius' huge black dog form for a little while, but then Sirius licked his face and James threw him off and hurtled up the corridor. Padfoot was only seconds behind, leaving grimey pawprints all the way along the seventh floor. I smirked, jogging after them, not wanting to be caught alone in the middle of all this mess. Filch would probably guess it was us as soon as he saw that the footprints led to the Gryffindor Common Room, and I had no doubt in my mind that Lily and Remus would do their usual '_I told you so_' trick, after all, it was their talent.

"Yule Log," I said the password for the fat lady who seemed to be decidedly pissed off at the new mud stain on her portrait to even care. I could have said anything and she still would have allowed me entrance.

Rushing upstairs, I found Sirus and James wrestling on the floor, Padfoot now happily in human form as they rolled around fighting. I rolled my eyes.

"When you two have finished, remember that your other boyfriend is sitting here being ignored," I informed them.

"Oh Danny, lets not skirt around the truth, watching us fight turns you on," Sirius called, over the noise they were making.

"Besides, you can always join in."

James flashed me his signiture Quidditch grin from the floor, which I raised an eyebrow to before flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. Unlike my two very immature boyfriends on the floor, I was shattered from our night playing with Remus in the Forbidden Forrest. Kicking off my very muddy, heavy pair of boots with a huge sigh, I smiled. Life was pretty good, minus the war stuff going on, of course.

Before I knew it James and Sirius were either side of me on the bed and these beds are most certainly not made for three sixth year guys. After a lot of rejigging, we all managed to get slightly comfortable. The house elves were going to have a fit, particularly as we were all so muddy and a little wet from the rain too; it wasn't like they didn't have enough mess to clean from this room already since the only one of us who was vaguely clean was Remus and even he was known to leave chocolate wrappers around.

There was a certain advantage to being in the middle, I stayed the warmest, I was close to both my boys and the best reason, I probably wouldn't be the one to fall out of the bed.

"How long do you reckon we can keep this up?"

It was Sirius who spoke, it was profound beyond what he usually said so I turned my head to him to frown.

"Keep what up," James answered.

"You know," Sirius said.

"No, enlighten us," I replied, even though I knew what he was probably referring to. James spoke up before Sirius could answer.

"Is it now long we can sleep here tonight before you end up lying sideways across the bed?"

Sirius thumped James on the arm across me, making him jump and kick me in the shins hard. I let out a yelp and shoved James out onto the floor.

"Shit," he cursed, before Sirius and I started laughing uncontrollably at his misfortune. Our miniature fight had successfully stalled our awkward and potentially heartbreaking conversation until a later date. With a grin I helped James up and he switched our outdoors clothes for pyjamas before we all climbed back into my bed again, our bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces once more.

From where we lay we could see that the sky outside was slowly turning from inky blue to pink as the sun started to rise above the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. Whilst we were about the go to sleep, everyone else was about to wake, but every month that was a sacrifice we were willing to make for our best friend.

We all sighed in unison as I wrapped my arm round James and Sirius rested his hand on my thigh, breathing into my neck making me tingle.

"Night," I whispered, as James spelled the curtain across and removed his glasses. I placed a kiss at the top of his spine and I could feel him smile broadly.

"Night," James answered. Sirius, of course, hadn't responded, but the silence was filled with the soft snores of a sleeping Padfoot. I wanted to laugh; he fell asleep in literally seconds after the full moon just like he'd been put under a spell. We had though he was messing around the first time it happened. James snorted quietly.

"Typical."

I smiled, one more full moon over. With the events of the night well and truly finished, I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep, hoping that Sirius' comment never surfaced again.


End file.
